


The Million Dollar Question?

by weestarmeggie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut, marauders born twenty years later, no Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie
Summary: Both Hermione and Regulus are tired of being asked stupid questions.





	The Million Dollar Question?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleMulattoKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMulattoKitten/gifts).



"Are you going to tell her?" 

Regulus looked at Sirius, who was lighting _another_ cigarette and flicking the ash over their mother's flower beds, and wondered if he should have, _could have_ been more like him. Shagging girls, and boys, all over the show and never getting attached to any of them. He only had 5 meaningful relationships in his life and as far as Regulus knew, none of them inspired feelings as convoluted as his with _her_. 

"If mum see's you smoking you know what she'll say" Regulus muttered petulantly and Sirius smirked at his younger brother, taking another drag before speaking. 

"You're avoiding the question Reg." 

"Have you packed yet –  James will be here to pick you up in twenty minutes." Regulus glanced at his brother who was still smoking and deliberately flicking the ash into the heads of the flowers. "You're cutting it pretty close." 

Sirius laughed and flicked the bud into another flower before turning to head back into the house. He stopped to look back only once. 

"Pot, Kettle, black, little brother – pot, kettle black." 

Regulus shivered. 

- 

 _"Is anyone sitting here?"_  

 _Hermione glanced up to see Regulus Black standing in front of her, his bag hanging off the shoulder of his pristine uniform. She was so used to seeing his older brother completely disheveled_ _that she had automatically assumed his brother would be the same but now that she thought about it in the three years they'd shared classes he'd never looked anything but perfect._  

 _It took her a moment to realise she'd been staring, but unlike his brother who definitely would have made a crude remark, he simply continued to look at her until she nodded and moved her belongings so that he could sit down with her. They worked in silence for a few hours until they were rudely interrupted by Sirius himself along with James Potter and Ronald Weasley._  

 _"Well,_ _wel_ _l,_ _well,_ _look what we have here boys" Sirius muttered sarcastically as he draped an arm over Regulus and gave Hermione a wink, "come to play in the Lion's den little brother?"_  

 _Regulus didn't answer merely pinching the bridge of_ _his nose,_ _gathering_ _his belongings up and putting them in his bag._  

 _"Shove off Sirius" he muttered leaving Hermione alone with the three older_ _Gryffindor's_ _who were all laughing._  

 _Hermione stood and gathered up her own things when they continued their chatter and she realised they weren't going to leave her alone in peace._  

 _"No need to thank us '_ _mione_ _" the redhead, Ron, called to her back as she left and she paused before turning back to glare at him._  

 _"Hermione."_  

 _"Huh?" He asked, his head cocked to one side._  

 _"It's Hermione. My name. Not '_ _mione_ _'."_  

 _"Whatever" he shrugged returning back to the conversation_ _with his friends._  

 _She was pleasantly surprised when Regulus joined her at a table closer to the back of the library the next day and they worked in_ _companionable_ _silence the entire afternoon._  

 _-_  

Hermione was excited. She was. After today there would be no more mindless conversations about flowers. No more dress fittings. No more smiling so widely at people offering her their congratulations that her jaw hurt. She was excited. All the stuff that would come after – the marriage itself.  

Well... 

She loved Ron – she did. They'd had a tentative friendship in the beginning especially since he was in the year above her, but he made her laugh and she'd always had a crush on him and -  

She tried not to think about all the times he'd made her angry. With his insensitive and crude comments and dismissal of her hard-working attitude and beliefs. About how he'd known she had feelings for him and purposefully started and paraded a relationship with Lavender Brown and not spoken to her for the duration of it choosing only to direct mocking comments her way about her other friendships, especially that with - 

"No" she whispered to herself. She stood from the vanity and made her way across the room to stand in front of the floor length mirror, smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles of her dress as she did, making a promise to herself not to think about **him** today. 

Not on her wedding day. 

- 

 _"He's not worth it you know."_  

 _Hermione didn't need to look up from the book she was reading to know_ _Regulus_ _was looking at her or what he was talking about. She was sure everyone had seen the picture of his brother and his two best friends, stumbling out of a muggle club with girls wrapped around them like they were additional limbs._  

 _"_ _Hmmmm_ _", she answered not committing herself to the conversation – especially not with Regulus, who had always held Ronald Weasley in the highest contempt, "Have you finished_ _your_ _arithmancy equations?" She asked trying to steer the conversation, "I'm really having trouble with number seven and well..." She smiled slyly up at him but was taken aback by the scowl on his face, the_ _narrowed_ _eyes and the tightly clenched fists resting on the table in front of him._  

 _"I'm fine Reg" she muttered sadly, reaching across the table in an attempt to get him to calm down but he lurched up from the table quickly, shoving, what she assumed were his arithmancy answers towards her, and stormed from the library._  

 _Hermione stared after him in shock._  

 _-_  

"Are you going to tell her?" 

Regulus sighed before downing the glass of muggle scotch he'd pilfered from his grandfather's stash and turning to look at his cousin and best friend, who, to his surprise, was wearing dress robes. 

"You're _going_?" 

Draco rolled his eyes before helping himself to a glass from the tray in the corner of the library. 

"No. I always wear my best dress robes. Mother loves it." 

"Draco" Regulus scowled, as his cousin downed his own drink, wincing slightly before pursing his lips as he took in the sight of his cousin – he looked awful. 

Dressed in a pair of black jeans and some muggle t-shirt he'd obviously nicked from his brother, his best friend looked rough with bags under his eyes, his long black (greasy) hair pulled into a bun that sat at the top of his head and a five-o clock shadow that made him look ten years older. 

Draco made a decision. 

"Get up. Get in the shower and get dressed. You're coming with me" Draco said, moving swiftly across the room and plucking the empty glass from Regulus' hand. 

"I am not" he scoffed, and Draco's ire went up a notch. 

"Have you looked in the mirror recently cousin?" He sneered and Regulus looked away as Draco continued, "no girl is worth this." Regulus still didn't move and Draco narrowed his eyes, "Especially not _Granger_." 

"Don't" Regulus gritted out, his fists clenching, eyes flashing dangerously. Draco had to bite back a smirk at how easy it was to manipulate his cousin – Merlin knew how he'd ended up in Slytherin. He schooled his expression. 

"Get up then." 

"Don't you have a date Malfoy?" Regulus spat, but he was finally getting up from the chair he'd clearly been ruminating in for hours, if the indent his arse had left was any indication.  

Draco waved his hand dismissively, "nobody important, just another docile little chit who's more interested in the Malfoy name than the actual Malfoy. Besides" he smirked, pouring himself another drink before turning to look at his cousin, "you'll be a much more interesting date." 

- 

 _Hermione looked across the table at Regulus and couldn't stop the tears that pooled in her eyes threatening to ruin her mascara. Ginny and Draco were with them, and as much as being Head students together with Draco had resulted in a tentative friendship between the two, she had no desire for him to see her crying._  

 _Her and Regulus hadn't spoken in weeks, nearly three months, not since that tense day in this very library at this very table._ _Sure,_ _they'd been civil but gone was their easy conversation and banter. The_ _friendship_ _they'd built_ _since_ _third year, despite the fact she was_ _muggleborn_ _and his parents in no way approved of it, had basically dissolved and her heart clenched painfully at the thought that they might not be able to fix it. Their N.E._ _W.T's_ _were in two weeks and it was only six weeks until graduation. If she didn't say anything, attempt to repair their bond, she would lose him forever._  

 _An involuntary sob escaped her and all_ _three-_ _head's_ _snapped up at the sound but Regulus' eyes widened in horror as he took in the sight of her mascara running down her face in tears._  

 _"Let's go Malfoy" she heard Ginny whisper and was vaguely aware of them gathering their belongings and leaving, but her eyes never left Regulus' as he moved around the table to sit on the now vacant chair beside her, half pulling her into his lap in the process._  

 _She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, breathing in the scent of_ _cinnamon_ _that_ _she'd missed more than anything and openly began to sob into his chest as he soothingly ran a hand over her back, the other clutching desperately at her waist so she didn't slip off his knees._  

 _"I'm so sorry Reg" she choked out and Regulus clenched his jaw before pulling back to look at her shaking his head at the sight. He had done this. His selfish, jealous, stubborn nature had reduced his best friend to this and he hated himself for how badly he'd treated her since their non-argument._  

 _"No" he muttered, wiping the tears from her face as she stared up at him with wide eyes, "It's my fault. I'm sorry. Merlin I'm so sorry Hermione" he whispered, clutching her tighter to him and planting a chaste kiss on her forehead. He felt her relax in his arms as her own found their way around his neck._  

 _They stared at each other for what felt like forever but must have only been a few seconds before she had completely climbed into his lap,_ _straddled him and was snogging him as if her life depended on it. Regulus felt himself harden as she grinded against him and pulled away, resting his forehead against hers, both of them panting heavily._  

 _"We're in the middle of the library love" he murmured_ _affectionatel_ _y_ _into her hair, chuckling when the word's registered. Her eyes widened in shock, a delightful blush reddening her cheeks as she slipped off in his lap and back into her chair, intertwining their fingers as they once again stared at each other._  

 _"Hi" she whispered._  

 _Regulus squeezed her tiny hand_ _within his own._  

 _-_  

"Are you excited?" 

Hermione smiled at Ginny in the mirror and hoped her best friend didn't notice how it didn't reach her eyes. 

"Of course, Ginny." 

"Me too!" She exclaimed playing with the long white veil Hermione's mother had begged her to wear – she had worn it at her own wedding and look how happy her parents were. She'd tried (and failed) to attribute the bitter taste in her mouth when she'd done so, as dodgy champagne. Hermione thought, and not for the first time in the past six months, that Ginny was more excited than her. 

She genuinely couldn't wait to never be asked if she was excited again. 

"Not long to go now. Everyone's nearly here, well Malfoy's not here yet of course but his date is Astoria Greengrass so it's no wonder he's not in any rush" she smirked and Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes at her friend as she moved to the window and watched as everyone took their seats. She could see Ron Laughing with James Potter at the end of the aisle and smiled fondly at how happy he looked. 

Her heart almost stopped however at the sight of familiar black hair making its way down the aisle and she was sure it broke just a little bit more when the figure turned around and revealed Sirius. 

"Wrong Black brother" she whispered to herself, screwing her eyes shut and forcing another smile on her face when Ginny asked if she was ready to go. She turned away from the window and missed Sirius direct Malfoy and his "date" to their seats. 

"Of course." 

- 

 _The Room of Requirement was fuller than Hermione had ever seen it, as every seventh year, regardless of house, celebrated the end of exams – the end of their lives at Hogwarts. She didn't have time to contemplate how much her life was going to change over the next few weeks with moving to France for a year. It was something she'd been planning since she was fifteen – it was only now that she and Regulus were, whatever they were, that she was_ _beginn_ _ing_ _to have doubts._  

 _"Don't" she heard a voice murmur into her ear, as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She relaxed into Regulus' arms and sighed contently when he began placing tiny kisses along her neck._  

 _They spent the next few hours drinking and mingling with their friends before Hermione found herself on his lap as he played a game of wizard's chess with Malfoy._  

 _Regulus grit his teeth as Hermione wiggled around on top of him and nibbled on his earlobe. His erection was becoming painful, pressed against her ass as it was, and when Draco smirked at him as she whispered how much she wanted him to play with her he couldn't take it anymore._  

 _They barely made it back to the head dorms before he had her splayed across the common room couch, dress bunched up at her waist, her soaked black silk knickers pushed aside and his tongue dragging roughly up the length of her slit._  

 _"Oh fuck, yes, please Reg, please" he heard her gasp as he sucked hard on her clit and slid two fingers into her cunt, curling them and bringing her to orgasm as she gripped his hair tight and his name fell from her lips repeatedly in a litany._  

 _He crawled up her body, pulling her into his lap to kiss her hard, all teeth and tongues._  

 _"Bed" she rasped out and Regulus' breath stilled as he pulled back from leaving a hickey on her neck._  

 _He swallowed, "you sure?"_  

 _"God's yes" she replied, rolling her lips for emphasis and Regulus wasted no time in standing from the sofa and making his way to her room, Hermione still in his arms. They tore at each other's clothes until they were both left in only their underwear._  

 _Regulus felt himself harden even more when she slipped her bra off and her_ _perk_ _y_ _breasts and dusky rose nipples came into view. His erection throbbed when she pushed him back against her bed, knelt between his legs, dragged her fingernails up his calves and the inside of his thighs before tugging his boxers down with her teeth and enveloping his impressive length, in one go, with her hot little mouth._  

 _"_ _Oh_ _sweet mother of Merlin" Regulus hissed as he thrust into her mouth and resisted the urge to wrap his hands in her hair, fisting them in her sheets instead. When she twirled her tongue around the head of his cock and sucked whilst tracing_ _indecipherable_ _shapes on his thighs, Regulus felt that familiar tingle and tugged her up roughly from the floor under she was lying underneath him a smug expression on her face._  

 _Regulus growled and pulled one of her nipples into his mouth with his teeth as his hands tugged her underwear down completely before he positioned himself against her cunt, the tip of his cock bouncing gently against_ _her clit._  

 _Hermione couldn't believe they were finally doing this after weeks of foreplay. Regulus felt hot and thick against her and she'd never been more wet – when he warned her that it would hurt before he thrust himself in to the hilt, she couldn't stop the cry of pain that tore from her throat. Regulus' gentle kisses helped bring her down until the impossible sense of fullness she felt became unbearable._  

 _Regulus had died. Sheathed_ _ins_ _ide_ _her hot, tight and wet cunt. When Hermione started to move her hips, he clenched his jaw and thrust gently until she was meeting him thrust for thrust, her nails scraping along his shoulders and down his arms. He could feel himself getting closer to_ _cumming_ _and_ _slipped a hand between them so he could gently rub her clit and bring her over with him._  

 _"Come on love. You're so fucking wet and tight. I want_ _.... Merlin_ _\- fuck" he growled, speeding up, "I need you to cum all over my cock love." He pinched her clit and she shattered around him gripping his cock tight like a vice, as he gave in and filled her._  

 _Regulus collapsed into a heap on top of her kissing her softly before he pulled her tightly into his arms._  

 _-_  

"Are you going to tell her?" 

"Is there any point Lily? Everyone else seems to know how I feel about her. How do I know she doesn't too?" He sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration. He never should have let Draco talk him into this. It was bad enough knowing the love of your life was going to marry someone else but to be here and watch it? 

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of music and the standing of all those around him but he had to be pulled from his seat by Draco. Regulus tugged on the collar of his dress robes and grasped Lily's hand when Hermione floated past them and made her way up the aisle, he felt sick – she looked beautiful. 

 He hadn't seen her in nearly two years – he definitely hadn't seen her the night some blonde he'd never seen before in his life, had pushed him roughly against the wall of the leaky and molested him. 

"I can't do this" he hissed to no-one in particular and both Lily and Draco turned to look at him. 

"If you don't do this the woman you love, who you've been unable to get over in two years is going to marry the weasel. The Weasel, Regulus. The boy who teased and mocked and basically tormented her for six years because he was jealous of her" Draco whispered whilst Lily nodded along. 

"People change" Regulus muttered bitterly and Draco narrowed his eyes at him whilst Lily smacked him on the arm. 

"Even if things don't work out the way you want, she'll never be happy with him" Lily whispered, "Is that what you want?" 

Regulus gulped. 

- 

 _Hermione couldn't help the smile that refused to leave her face. She'd caught a_ _last-minute_ _portkey home from France three weeks early and bumped into Lily when she'd arrived at the ministry. Now she was on the way to the Leaky to surprise her boyfriend at James' birthday party – an event Lily had promised he'd be at._  

 _She was beyond excited to surprise him, especially since she hadn't seen him since_ _Christmas_ _._  

 _But when she made her way through the crowd, saying hello to those she recognised and found Regulus pressed up against the wall, snogging some leggy blonde, she felt the world fall out from underneath her._  

 _She stumbled back a few steps before turning and bumping into none other than Ron Weasley._  

 _"All right '_ _mione_ _?" He asked, smirking at her. Hermione stared up at him open-mouthed for a few seconds before she nodded and let him lead her to a booth._  

 _She spent the evening talking with him before he escorted her home like the gentleman she never knew he was. She ignored every single one of Regulus' owls and even changed the wards on her_ _parents'_ _home so he couldn't show up unannounced._  

 _She started dating Ron and when he proposed, in front of all their family and friends, a year later she didn't have the heart to embarrass him in front of everyone they knew and tell him that no she couldn't,_ _because unfortunately she was in love with someone else._  

 _-_  

Hermione couldn't breathe. She watched as Ron smiled at her and looked at her like she hung the moon and all she could think about was how much she wanted to be standing here with someone else. When he leaned forward and brushed his thumbs across her cheeks she realised she must have been crying and God, he must have thought she was crying with happiness. 

She felt him take her hand as they turned to face their guests. She didn't stop crying. 

"If anyone knows of any reason why these two should not be bonded, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." She heard the minister speak and clutched at Ron's hand when she heard the faint whispers of an argument come from somewhere in the crowd. 

But no one spoke, and as the minister prepared to bond her to Ron for the rest of her life, she took a breath and opened her mouth to object. 

"I love you, Hermione" a voice, she instantly recognised as Regulus' spoke. She turned to look and saw him standing there in the middle of the aisle looking more handsome than ever. Beside her, she could feel Ron's temper beginning to flare and knew it was only because Sirius and James were holding him back that he hadn't flown down the aisle and started a brawl. 

"I always have. I love everything about you" Regulus continued looking only at her, not caring about all the people gawking at him as he interrupted a wedding, " _everything_ about you Hermione."  

Hermione could see Lily and Draco smiling encouragingly at her and glanced around her to note the furious and outraged faces of the Weasleys but also the happy and relieved faces of her own parents and Sirius. 

Regulus hadn't stopped, now that he was finally confessing his feelings after almost five years of feeling this way, he couldn't stop. 

"And I think that you love me too."  

Regulus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

"Do you?" 

Hermione's breath hitched. 

 _F_ _in_  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday present for the wonderful Little Mulatto Kitten - I hope she loves it - first time i ever wrote Regumione!


End file.
